Chaque seconde
by Pitchoune.Z
Summary: La confrontation!lol Mini-lime pour celles que ça intéresse
1. Chaque seconde

**Chaque seconde**

**Auteur:** Pitchoune.Z

**E-mail:** Sunabara.mohamed@laposte.net

**Source:** Gundam-Wing et non, toujours pas télétubies^^

**Genre:** Romance, song-fic, YAOI, big OOC d'Heero, eau de rose et guimauve à gogo (possibilité)

**Couple:** Heero et Duo powaaaaaa!!!!!!!!^^

**Disclamer:** J'ai cherché dans tous les recoins succeptible de cacher des bishonens, mais rien à faire, Papa Noel n'a pas voulu m'en offrir T_T

Je conseille vivement cette chanson, ainsi que l'album de Kyo, il est excellent!!^^

Les paroles de la chanson sont en italique, le reste est l'histoire.

So now,

go to the Lecturage!!^^

Enjoy^^

** CHAQUE SECONDE**

_J'ai cherché l'erreur  
Au coeur du système_

J'ai passé des heures à chercher, chercher les réponses à ces questions qui m'obsèdent.  
Au coeur même de mon être, des interrogation ont fait surface.  
J'aimerais comprendre quelle est cette chaleur au fond de moi qui surgit dès que je te vois. Cette lumière que je sens rayonner au plus profond de mon âme, qui me réchauffe et me donne cette nouvelle force.  
Les battements de mon coeur s'affolent dès que je te vois.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que tu me souris, je me sens bien ?  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque secondes, je pense à toi?

_Ce qui brille est un leurre  
Ce qui brille peut fondre au soleil_

Tout au fond de moi, je sens quelque chose se fissurer, dès que tes yeux se posent sur moi.  
Cette lueur n'est-elle pas éphémère ? Pourra-t-elle repousser tous les démons qui me hantent, tous les fantômes de mon passé qui ressurgissent à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux ? 

Cette petite fille et son chien, continueront-ils encore longtemps à me hanter ?

_J'ai cherché l'erreur  
Qui trouble mon sommeil_

Et je cherche encore. Je traque cette faille dans mon entraînement, cette erreur qui m'empêche de fermer les yeux, qui me montre ton visage, dès que mes paupières s'abaissent.   
Je passe la plupart de mon temps à ne pas dormir. Vous croyez tous que je tape un quelconque rapport, mais il n'en est rien.  
Quand j'arrive à m'endormir, je fais de drôles de rêves et je n'en comprend pas le sens.  
Serais-tu capable de me les expliquer ?

_J'ai cherché pendant des heures  
Pour voir que tout est à refaire_

Je continue de chercher, quand je pense avoir les réponses, elles s'échappent de nouveau, se faufilent entre mes doigts.   
Ton attitude ne m'aide pas plus. Que cache donc ce sourire si joyeux ? Pourquoi te force-tu, si le coeur n'y est pas ?  
Derrière tes améthystes rieuses, je sens des ombres, des vieux fantômes du passé qui te hante.  
C'est déconcertant de voir tout ce que peut exprimer un regard. Tu as toujours été maître de tes sentiments, tu ne les caches pas. Mais comme tu le dis toujours, je n'ai pas d'émotions et mon regard est de glace.

Est-ce toujours aussi vrai ?

Tout ce que je sais à présent, c'est que mon entraînement est à refaire.   
Que dirait J s'il me voyait dans cet état ? Perdu dans mes sentiments, troublé par le seul fait de te voir ?

Tu serais fier de toi, si tu savais à quel état tu m'a réduit.  
Bravo Duo Maxwell, tu a dégelé le perfect soldier au coeur de glace.

_Enfin,  
Tout est clair_

Hier soir, j'ai enfin compris.  
Après une mission plus que périlleuse, où nous avons frôlés la mort, j'ai enfin réalisé. Réalisé que je t'aime.

Tu m'a passé un sacré savon. Tu m'a frappé, hurlé que je n'étais qu'un idiot suicidaire qui ne méritait pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui. Tu m'a crié de ne plus jamais faire ça, de ne plus faire ce genre d'acte inconsidéré.  
Et finalement, tu t'es mis à pleurer. Tu t'es écroulé et tu as pleuré dans mes bras, me faisant promettre de plus jamais recommencer, que tu tenais à moi.   
Et tel un automate, j'ai promis. Je ne voulais pas te voir triste et encore moins pleurer. Tu m'a fait promettre de survivre à cette guerre, de survivre et de vivre.

_Je relève la tête_

Et je comprends enfin. J'ai l'impression de re-naître.  
Je relève la tête et plonge mon regard dans le tien. Et je me souviens, je me rappelle de la première fois où j'ai sondé ton âme au travers de tes yeux.  
J'y avais apperçu tellement de choses. Un monde, ton passé. Une vie où j'aimerais être

Mais j'avais de suite détourner le regard. Peut-être avais-je déjà compris qu'il était trop tard, qu'à l'instant même où nos yeux s'étaient rencontrés, j'avais été pris au piège.  
J'avais été capturé par tes 2 améthystes, et je savais que je n'en sortirais pas indemne.

_Je veux vivre chaque seconde  
Comme si demain était la fin du monde,_

Ai-je le droit d'être heureux? Après tout ce sang sur mes mains, tout ces crimes sur ma conscience, ai-je le droit d'espérer que tu t'intéresse à moi? Suis-je vraiment digne de votre amitié?   
Nous sommes certes, tous des soldats, mais malgré tout, mes actes, ma vie, mon passé, tout m'indique que je suis celui qui a le plus à se repprocher.  
Et pourtant, vous me soutenez, m'offrez votre amitié, sans rien demander en échange.

Alors pour vous, je vivrais, je profiterais de la vie.Je ferais tout pour que nous sortions vivants et victorieux de cette bataille. Je ne crois en aucun dieux, et pourtant, je prirais, prirais pour que vous soyez heureux.

Je souhaite sincèrement que Trowa et Quatre s'avouent leur amour et que Wufei et Sally se décident enfin.  
Quant à toi, je te souhaite tout le bonheur auquel tu as droit.

Je vivrais, sourirais, à chaque instant de ma vie, à chaque seconde.Pour vous mes amis, pour toi mon amour.

_Etre libre pour de bon,  
A trop vouloir se lever on tombe_

Quand la paix viendra, nous serons enfin libre. Je n'aurais plus à me cacher derrière mon masque. Mes sentiments pourront enfin être extérioriser, mais aurais-je le courage de te les avouer?  
Peut m'importe, je serais enfin libre.

_Abandonner la fièvre,   
Ne plus regarder en arrière.  
Trouver l'essentiel pour enfin oublier le reste_

Trouver l'essentielle. Quatre, Trowa et Wufei m'ont dit de chercher ce qui pour moi était essentielle, que plus rien d'autre n'aurait d'importance. Je n'ai pas eu à chercher bien loin. Depuis longtemps, il n'y a plus que vous, que toi.  
Les colonies, la paix, se sont de belles causes, mais un peu trop impersonelles. Si je regarde en arrière, je me rends bien compte, que je ne faisais pas ça pour moi. Je combattais pour des inconnues, des gens sans visages.

A présent, je me bat pour les gens que j'aimes, pour moi-même. Je me bat pour protéger notre bonheur, notre future, la vie.  
Je ne regarderais plus en arrière, j'irais de l'avant.

_Je ne veux plus d'adresse  
Je ne veux plus qu'enfin on se blesse  
Je voudrais pouvoir éclore  
Et demain sourire encore_

Si je le pouvais, j'aimerais re-naître. Pour être capable de te sourire comme tu le fais. Pour pouvoir t'empecher de pleurer la nuit, pour te rendre heureux.  
Mais les vielles habitudes ont la vie dure et malgré les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi, il m'arrive de te blesser.  
Pourtant, tu me souris, encore et toujours. Alors, à mon tour, je voudrais te sourire, te montrer que je tiens à toi, bien plus que tu ne peux le croire.

_En fait, tout est clair  
Je relève la tête_

Et je relève la tête. Quelques soient les difficultés, je les affronterais. J'apprendrais à me combattre, à chasser les dernières stigmates de cet entrainement qui m'empeche d'être moi-même.  
Car pour moi, tout est clair. Je t'aime et avant la fin de cette guerre, je veux pouvoir te sourire, comme tu le fais si bien. Te monter que je tiens à toi, si ce n'est plus.   
Pour vous tous.

_Je veux vivre chaque seconde  
Comme si demain était la fin du monde_

Alors, je vivrais, pour moi, pour vous qui m'aimez et que j'aime, et pour toi.  
Je profiterais de la vie comme jamais, comme si je devais mourir le surlendemain.  
Vous qui m'avez appris à m'accepter, à me considerer comme autre chose qu'une machine de guerre, serez à jamais dans mon coeur.  
Pour vous remercier, vous montrez ma gratitude et mon amour, je ne reculerais devant rien. Je serais plus efficace que jamais.Rien ne pourra me tuer.  
Quelques soient les murs qui se dresseront devant mon chemin, je les abattrais.  
Je vivrais, nous vivrons, chaque seconde. 

C'est une promesse.

Et peut-être aurais-je enfin le courage de t'avouer, que ce que je ressens pour toi n'est pas de l'amitié, mais de.......

l'Amour.......

_Etre libre pour de bon  
A trop vouloir se lever on tombe_

Mon Amour, mon Coeur, des 4 anges qui m'ont ramenés à la lumière, tu es celui qui a tous les droits sur mon coeur.

Je t'aime Duo Maxwell.

_Heero Yuy._

*****************

Owari, mais de ce chap! Si vous le voulez, il y aura le POV de Duo! Pour que nos 2 bishons soient enfin ensemble!  
Et si vous le voulez, peut-être même pour Quatre et Trowa^^ (sont trop kawai tous les 2^^)

J'espère que vous avez aimé, c'est ma première songfic!!^^

Reviews please??? *chibi eyes made in moi*

Poutoux

Pitchoune.Z

@+ 


	2. Comment te dire?

** COMMENT TE DIRE?**

** Auteur:**Pitchoune.Z

**E-mail: ** Sunabara.mohamed@laposte.net

**Source:** Gundam-Wing (comme d'hab'^^)

** Genre:** YAOI, OOC, POV Duo, eau de rose, romance et pitète guimauve

**Couple: ** Duo et Heero powaaaaaaaaaa!!^^

**Disclamer:** Malgré tous mes efforts et les pièges tendus, les G-Boys ne sont toujours pas na moua! Sniff! ;__;

** Chtite dédicace:** A ma Exou que j'aime!! Coupinou, j'espère que cette fic te plaira!!^^  
Poutoux

Réponses aux reviews:

**Yami-Rose:**Merchiiiiii bicoup pour la review^^ Thanks a lot et kisu

**Exandra:** Merci beucoup pour la review, je suis contente que la fic t'ai plut! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite!!^^  
Encore merci et poutoux baveux

**Vivi-chan winner:** Mirchi beaucoup pour la review, contente que la fic t'ai plût^^ C'est vrai, l'est trop mignon le Hee-kun, et pis, j'adore le groupe Kyop  
Encore merci et gros bisou^^

**Misao girl:** Mercii a lot pour la review!!^^ J'espère que tu ne sera pas déçue par le POV de Duo  
Encore merci et gros poutoux!!

**Louise:** Kikoo!!^^ Thanks a lot pour la review!! Donc, voici le POV de Duo! J'espère qu'il plaira!!  
Encore merci et bisou de la mort!^^

Chuis vraiment contente que "Chaque seconde" vous ait plut!! Merci encore de m'avoir laissé des reviews!!! Thanks a lot lot lot^^  
Poutoux de la mort pour vous toutes!! ^____^

La chanson est toujours de Kyo, c'est:"Comment te dire?"

et comme d'hab', les paroles de la chanson sont en italique.

** PS:** Les paroles ont été quelques peu (beaucoup?) modifiées^^

So, now,   
Go to the Lecturage, en espèrant sincèrement que vous aimerez!!

**Chap2 :  
COMMENT TE DIRE?**

_Prisonnier de ton enchantement_

Depuis quand? Depuis quand ne puis-je plus me passer de toi? Depuis quand ais-je compris que je ne pouvais plus t'échapper?  
Ce jour-là, après que je t'ai tiré dessus, quand tu as posé tes yeux sur moi, j'ai sû qu'il était trop tard.  
Dès que ton regard de glace s'est fixé au mien, je me suis senti mis à nu. Tu m'avais découvert, démasqué.

_En faire l'affaire de nos sentiments_

J'ai tout de suite compris que je ne pourrais rien faire contre ça. Que tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était t'aimer, de toutes mes forces, de tout mon coeur, de toute mon âme. Je ne croyais pas au coup de foudre, ni à l'amour fou. L'idée de pouvoir aimer quelqu'un au premier regard me parraissait complètement saugrenue. On pouvait certe, trouver quelqu'un désirable, avoir envie d'elle, mais l'aimer? Je trouvais ça absurde.  
Et puis, tout à volé en éclat. Mes certitudes quant à l'amour, tout. Petit à petit, je t'ai découvert. Notre première rencontre m'avait laissé sur ma faim. Je voulais en savoir plus sur ce jeune homme au coeur de glace et aux yeux cobalts. Je ne pouvais plus me cacher que tu m'avais hypnotisé. Notre brève rencontre m'avait laissé voir un garçon fragil, au coeur emprisonné. Une belle âme, mon âme soeur.

_On pourrait l'âme,  
On pourrait le corps  
Quand on mène qui est le plus fort?_

_Mais comment te dire ?_

Comment te dire tout ce que je ressens pour toi? Une vie serait-elle suffisante pour t'exprimer tous mes sentiments? Serais-je réellement capable de te faire comprendre tout ce que je ressens pour toi? Ces sentiments si longtemps refoulés, pour ne pas t'éffrayer, ne demandent qu'à sortir, qu'à s'exprimer.  
Suis-je seulement capable de te dire que je t'aime, sans te faire peur?

_Les mots deviennent pâles_

Et pourtant, tout se bloque, on me dit bavard, mais est-ce vrai? Les mots n'ont que peu d'importance. N'arrives-tu donc pas à lire dans mon coeur? Toi qui m'a démasqué, qui a réduit mon masque de joker en poussière, n'arrives-tu pas à voir ce que mon coeur ressent? Qu'il bat, souffre, pleure pour toi?   
Face à toi, toutes mes assurances s'envolent. Il suffit que tu me fixes, que tu plonge ton regard dans mon âme, pour que je perde tous mes moyens. Et là, le clown prend la relève. Je me cache de nouveau, attendant le bon moment pour pouvoir te parler.

_Libérez le son de ma voix_

Pourquoi? Pourquoi tout est si compliqué? Il me suffirait de te regarder et de tout t'avouer. Mais non. Les sons, les mots, restent coincés dans ma gorge. Je voudrais trouver la force de te parler, de liberer ma voix. Je voudrais t'avouer de vive voix, par des mots, tout les sentiments qui m'habitent et qui te sont destinés.

_Je voudrais arrêter le temps,_

Chaque fois que je tente de te parler, tu me regardes, m'encourageant d'un discret, mais véritable sourire. Et durant ces moments là, j'aimerais que le temps s'arrête. Que ton sourire qui ne s'adresse qu'à moi reste à jamais sur tes lèvres. Que ces moments où nous sommes seuls, où je cherche mes mots, se figent. Que je puisse te contempler comme quand tu dors et que je cherche le courage de tout t'avouer.

_Passer en toi_

Je voudrais passer en toi, te comprendre, voir tout ce que tu essayes vainement de me cacher. Si tu es capable de lire en moi, saches que l'inverse est aussi vrai. Je ne peux pas, certe, tout découvrir et comprendre, mais je peux essayer.  
J'ai bien compris que tu te forces à être froid, insensible. Tout ta vie n'a été que combat et tristesse, c'est pour cela que je ne veux pas t'éffrayer avec mes sentiments. Qui aurait pû deviner que le soldat parfait avait une telle faille? Que questions sentiments, il était plus fragil qu'un nouveau né? Qu'il avait peur d'aimer? D'être aimer? Certainement pas moi.   
Pourtant Heero, c'est toi qui m'empêche de t'avouer mes sentiments. Ton regard froid et dure ne me trompe pas. Je vois bien cette lueur effrayée quand je t'approches, quand je te touches. Fais-moi confiance, laisse-moi t'aimer.

_Laisse-moi te dire_

Heero, laisse-moi te dire que je t'aime. Laisse-moi abattre toutes tes barrières, laisse-moi te protéger et t'aimer. Laisse-toi être toi, laisse-moi être moi.  
On est ce qu'on est, et moi, je t'aime.

_Pris au piège par le souffle imminent_  
_De ton retour, tout ce qui nous attend_

Et voilà! Il a encore fallu que tu joues au héros. As-tu tellement envie de mourir?   
Crétin! Idiot! Ne refais plus jamais ça! Je t'interdis de recommencer une connerie de ce genre!  
As-tu seulement conscience de ce que tu as fais? J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre! Tellement peur de ne plus te revoir, que le masque s'est fissuré, doucement, pour ne laisser place qu'à un garçon triste et en colère. Mes larmes ont coulés et tu m'a pris dans tes bras. Tu t'es excusé et tu m'a consolé. Je ne m'étais jamais aussi bien sentit. Pour la toute première fois de ma vie, je me sentais réellement à ma place, je me sentais moi-même.

_On pourrait l'âme,_

_On pourrait le sang_

_Tu touches mon coeur l'esprit s'en ressent_

Tu m'as promis, promis que tu resterais en vie. Sais-tu à quel point ces mots m'ont touchés? T'en rends-tu compte? Ton regard s'est adoucit, tu m'as souris et je suis resté figé. Tu était tellement beau. Ton sourire m'a atteind en plein coeur et je veillerais à ce que tu tiennes ta promesse, sois-en sûr.

_Et moi,_

_Je suis fou_

Fou? Oui, pourquoi pas? Après tout, je suis fou de toi, fou de t'aimer comme je le fais, fou d'amour pour toi.

_Mais comment te dire ?_

Comment pourrais-je t'avouer mes sentiments? J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve pas, ou plutôt, si, mais ça me fait peur.

_Les mots ne viennent pas_

Je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots justes. Les mots seraient-ils réellement capables d'exprimer mes sentiments à ton égard?

_Libérez le son de ma voix_

Je n'y arrive pas! J'essaie mais, je me retrouve toujours en train de t'asticoter au lieu de tout t'avouer. J'ai peur, peur de te faire fuir, peur de te perdre. Les mots restent bolqués au fond de ma gorge.

_Je voudrais arrêter le temps_

_Passer en toi._

_Laisse-moi te dire_

C'est décidé, cette fois, ce sera la bonne. Soit je te dirais tout, soit je ne m'appellerait plus Duo Maxwell.

_Mais laisse-moi te dire_

_En amour,_

_On ne sait rien_

_En amour, on ne sait rien_

_Sans l'amour, On est rien _

Sans toi, je ne suis rien. Heero Yui, je t'aime.

*************

Un jeune homme décidé se leva précipitament de la chaise sur laquelle il avait passé un bon moment à penser. Il monta les marches de l'escalier rapidement, deux par deux, tout en sentant les battements de son coeur s'accelerer à mesure que le nombre de marche diminuait.  
Arrivé devant une porte, il stoppa net, ressentant de nouveau cette faiblesse si famillière dans les genoux. Il entendait, venant de l'intérieur de la chambre, le cliquetit maudit des touches de l'ordinateur d'Heero.  
Prenant une grande inspiration, il posa sa main sur la pognée. Ces améthystes brilaient de nouveau de cette lueur déterminée.  
Il ouvrit la porte.  
A l'intérieur de la chambre se trouvait un jeune homme. Assis, il tapait frénétiquement sur son clavier, ne faisant pas attention au natté qui venait de faire irruption.

Duo : Heero, je dois te parler.

.......

A suivre....

Suspense, suspens^^  
Vous voulez la suite? Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire^^

Duo : Te frapper?

Pitchoune : Maiheu nan! Me reviewer! Please?? *chibi-eyes-made-in-moi*

Je pense que la suite ne sera pas une songfic. Et n'oubliez pas, pour les fans du 3/4, je peux en faire une, j'ai même des idées!

Poutoux, poutoux

@+

Pitchoune.Z 


	3. Et

** Chap3 : Et...**

**Auteur : ** Pitchoune.Z

** E-mail : ** Sunabara.mohamed@laposte.net

**Sources : ** Gundam-Wing

**Genre : ** Romance, OOC, yaoi, eau de rose, guimauve et pis on verra^^

**Disclamer : ** Mon piège à G-boys ne marche toujours pas, donc, non, ils ne sont pas à moi!

**Cthite note :** Whaou ! C'est la première fois que je me tape une nuit blanche pour taper une fic! Snif ! Et mes 10 heures de sommeil alors ???

Réponses aux reviews:

**Exandra : ** *Pitchoune mode imitation de coquelicot* #^___^# Merci beaucoup ma Exou je suis contente que cette fic te plaise^^  
Encore merci de lire mes fics et big poutoux baveux^^

**misao girl :** Merci pour la review^^ Et oui, finalement, j'ai vaincu le monstre ff.net, mais hélas, ce n'est qu'une bataille de gagné, et oui, au prochain chap, y'aura le 2nd round^^  
Encore merci pour la review et aussi pour m'avoir prévenu et kisu^^

**Vivi-chan winner:** Merci^^ et Rassure-toi, happy-end en force^^  
Merci et bisou^^

**Yuna Chan 02 :** Merci^^ Mais non, c'est pas horrible, c'est du suspens^^ lol^^  
Merci et voici la suite que tu attendais tant^^. Bisou

**Yami-Rose1 :** Merci, chuis contente que tu trouves cette fic kawai^^. Justement, on devrait créer une association pour ces pôv chtit bishonens qui souffrent de la solitude et de tortures par de cruels auteurs!!^^  
Encore merci et poutoux^^

** Yohina :** Merci beaucoup pour la review!!^^  
Gros Poutoux^^

**Miko-tenshi :** Merchi bicoup^^ Contente que ce chap t'ai plut!   
Merci et poutoux^^

And now,   
Go to the Lecture!!!!^^

**Chap3 : Et....**[1]

Un jeune homme décidé se leva précipitament de la chaise sur laquelle il avait passé un bon moment à penser. Il monta les marches de l'escalier rapidement, deux par deux, tout en sentant les battements de son coeur s'accelerer à mesure que le nombre de marche diminuait.  
Arrivé devant une porte, il stoppa net, ressentant de nouveau cette faiblesse si famillière dans les genoux. Il entendait, venant de l'intérieur de la chambre, le cliquetit maudit des touches de l'ordinateur d'Heero.  
Prenant une grande inspiration, il posa sa main sur la pognée. Ces améthystes brilaient de nouveau de cette lueur déterminée.  
Il ouvrit la porte.  
A l'intérieur de la chambre se trouvait un jeune homme. Assis, il tapait frénétiquement sur son clavier, ne faisant pas attention au natté qui venait de faire irruption.

Duo : Heero, je dois te parler.

.....................

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait le jeune homme natté.  
Au fond de la pièce, assis devant son bureau, Heero s'etait détourné de son portable afin d'observer le visiteur.

Heero : Hn, de quoi?

Duo : C'est très important et assez délicat.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement et il était extrêmement sérieux, ce qui constituait à un quasi-miracle, le connaissant bien.

Réalisant bien que le natté ne l'avait pas dérangé pour une de ces éternelles farces, Heero délaissa son portable et s'assit sur son lit, invitant l'américain à se joindre à lui.

Le chatain restait silencieux, la tête baissée, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

Las de ce silence, Heero se décida à le rompre.

Heero : Duo? De quoi voulais-tu me parler?

Duo : .......

Heero : Duo?

Duo : ........

Heero : DUO!

Le natté sursauta, sortant de sa rêverie.

Duo : Hum. Euh...eh bien en fait, tu vois, c'est assez compliqué, je ne sais pas trop comment t'en parler...

Il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans les cobalts qui lui faisaient face.

Et merde!, pensa-t-il, j'aurais pas dû!

Duo : ...Oui, en fait, c'est Deathscyth. Il a un problème, un disfonctionnement avec la comm' et bon, la mécanique et tout, je m'en sort très bien, seulement là, on dirait que....

Heero: Et tu veux que je m'en charge, c'est ça?  
Ben si tu veux, ça me dérange pas......

Heero se détendit. L'anxiété du natté l'avait tendu. Il avait eu l'impression qu'ils allaient aborder un sujet sensible. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à déterminer s'il en était heureux ou pas.

Heero : .....et c'est au niveau de quelle partie commande? Parce que....

Tandis qu'Heero lui proposait toutes sortes de solutions, Duo se baffait mentalement, agrémentant le tout de subtils noms d'oiseau.

Shit! Je me suis encore défilé!  
Non Non Non! Ca ne va pas!   
Une promesse est une promesse, haut les coeurs!

Heero : ...peut-être que les circuits ont été...

Duo : STOP! CA SUFFIT!!!  
Deathscyth n'a aucun problème! Le seul ici à avoir un problème ici c'est moi! Ou toi! Ou nous! En fait je sais pas trop, j'en sais rien!  
Si je suis venue, c'est pas pour parler de Scyth! C'est pour parler de moi, de toi, de ce que je ressens pour toi!

Heero : De ce que tu ressens pour moi? Mais enfin, je le sais, on est amis! Non?

Duo se calma d'un coup.

Duo : Bien sûr que nous sommes amis.   
Mais tu ne t'en rends vraiment pas compte, hein?  
Tout le monde l'a remarqué ici, même Fei. Tout le monde sauf toi.  
Avec le rentre-dedans que je te fais, tu es bien le seul à ne pas avoir remarqué, dit-il avec un petit rire défait.

Heero était perdu. Mais qu'est-ce que voulait dire ce baka? Voulais-t-il dire qu'il l'aimait?? Heero n'osait pas trop y croire, la déception serait bien trop cruelle!  
A l'idée que ces sentiments étaient partagés, son coeur se gonfla de joie, mais il redoutait tellement le rejet et la douleur qui allait de paire avec, qu'il n'osait espérer.  
Il avait déjà tellement mal à l'aimer en silence! Alors ne plus pouvoir l'aimer, serait intolérable! Comment pourrait-il se passer de cette natte qui le nargait chaque jour? De ses améthystes qui pétillaient de malice et de vie? De ce sourire qui réchauffait son coeur qu'il avait cru mort et qui lui donnait cette faiblesse dans les genoux?

La possibilité que tous ses espoirs pouvaient être réduits à néant et qu'il pourrait de plus pouvoir l'aimer sous-peine de le repousser, l'effrayait au point de l'aveugler.

Heero : Mais de quoi parles-tu enfin?  
Que veux-tu dire?

Le natté sentit une brusque colère s'emparer de lui.  
Il essayait tant bien que mal de déballer tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, mais si ce baka d'Heero n'y mettait pas un peu du sien, ça allait être dur!  
Il se leva soudainement et se planta devant Heero, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

Duo : CE QUE JE VEUX DIRE????   
JE VEUX DIRE QUE JE T'AIME!!  
JE T'AIME!! VOILA! JE TE L'AI DIT! JE T'AIME COMME UN FOU!!! JE NE PENSE QU'A TOI! CHAQUE JOUR, CHAQUE NUIT, CHAQUE SECONDE!! JE SUIS FOU DE TOI, TU COMPRENDS? MON AMOUR POUR TOI EST TEL QUE JE SOUFFRE A CHACUNE DE TES ABSENCES!! QU'UN SEUL DE TES SOURIRE ME DONNE LA FORCE DE ME BATTRE ET DE CONTINUER CETTE FOUTUE GUERRE!!!! QU'A CHAQUE FOIS QUE JE FERME LES YEUX,C'EST TON VISAGE QUI M'APPARAIT. C'est le son de ta voix qui me berce la nuit.

Petit à petit, il s'était radoucit, se calmant progressivement. Il s'était accroupi, à genoux devant Heero, son regard fixé dans le sien.  
Enfin. Enfin, il arrivait à lui avouer les tourments de son coeur tout en plongeant ses yeux dans ces cobalts.

Duo : Je...C'est ça, ce que je ressens pour toi.

Heero était abasourdi. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.  
Dieu qu'il était ému.  
Jamais -au grand jamais-, même dans ses rêves les plus fou, Duo ne lui avait fait une telle déclaration.

Il ne parvint qu'à articuler un "pourquoi?" à peine audible.

Duo : Pourquoi? Pourquoi quoi? Pourquoi je t'aime??  
Je sais pas je t'aime, c'est tout! Je t'aime toi, parce que tu es toi, voilà tout.

Il tendit lentement sa main pour carresser la joue du brun. Faisant glisser doucement ses doigts, la long de la joue, pour finir sur les lèvres, il sentit le souffle chaud d'Heero.

Ce dernier était tétanisé. Duo le carressait.  
Il passait doucement ses doigts sur ses lèvres, en traçant délicatement le contour, les carressant amoureusement. Le japonais resentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et retint de justesse un gémissement.

Duo : J'aime ce visage, cette douce peau hâlée. J'aime cette bouches aux lèvres rouges et légèrement boudeuses. J'aime cette chevelure perpetuellement en bataille. J'aime ces 2 cobalts qui me fixent et au travers desquelles je peux te voir vraiment. Tel que tu es.   
Les yeux sont le mirroir de l'âme Heero. Ton âme est si belle. Pure et fragile.

Délicatement, il prit le visage du japonais entre ses mains, et posant son front contre le sien, il ferma les yeux.

Duo *voix suppliante* : S'il te plait, ne me repousse pas. Je ne veux pas te dégoûter ou te faire fuir, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.  
Mais je t'en prie, ne me repousse pas, termina-t-il doucement.

Sans rompre le contact, Duo ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Il avait sentit un liquide froid glisser sur ses doigts.

Des larmes.

Heero pleurait.

Paniqué, Duo s'écarta afin de voir le visage d'Heero.

Ce dernier avait les yeux grands ouverts et il s'en écoulait silencieusement 2 fines cascades de larmes.  
Jamais ses yeux n'avaient été aussi beaux, aussi brillant.

Duo *paniqué* : Heero? Qu'est-ce qu...

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Heero se jetait dans ses bras, le serrant désespérement.

Heero : Comment, comment peux-tu penser un seul instant que je te repousserais? Je t'aime tellement! 

Sa voix était brisée de sanglots.

Heero : Je n'ai commencé à vivre qu'après t'avoir rencontré. C'est pour toi que mon coeur bat. Tu m'as fait découvrir ce que "ressentir" voualis dire. Tu as réchauffé, et mon coeur, et mon âme. Tu m'as apprit à aimer...  
Alors c'est plutôt à moi de te demander de ne pas me laisser.  
Duo, ne me laisse pas.

L'américain était muet.  
Heero l'aimait. Heero l'aimait. HEERO L'AIMAIT!!   
Il ne pouvait décrire ce qu'il ressentait. La déclaration d'Heero l'avait touché au plus profond de son âme. 

D'une voix où perçait l'émotion, il répondit:

-Jamais.

Lentement, Heero se détacha de cette étreinte et fixa Duo droit dans les yeux.

Ce dernier essuya les dernières traces de larmes du pouce.

Ils se sourirent, heureux. Le regard perdu dans celui de l'autre, un sourire de pur bonheur dessiné sur les lèvres, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que le moment présent passé avec l'être aimé.

Et doucement, comme pour sceller cette promesse, Duo posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Heero.

Une simple mais si agréable caresse. Un chaste et doux baiser.

Le chatain s'écarta.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, que celle d'Heero se posait sur la sienne et le baillonnait.

Tendrement, les lèvres se carressaient. Duo mordillait affectueusement la lèvre inférieur du japonais; lui tirant des gémissements sourds.

Perdu dans cet agréable tourbillon de plaisir, Heero sentit la langue de l'américain lui chatouiller les lèvres.   
Impatient, il lui céda le passage et aucun ne put retenir un gémissement en sentant leurs langues se toucher, se frôler, se caresser. Ils en avaient tellement rêvé.

Heero approfondit le baiser, se rapprochant encore plus. Il en voulait plus.

Tandis que ses mains défaisaient la tresse du chatain, ce dernier lui caressait la nuque, jouant avec les courts cheveux à la base de son crane. Tandis que les mains de l'américain descendaient progressivement, Heero sentit une décharge l'électriser. Heureux du comportement du japonais, Duo approndit encore plus le baiser, le dévorant, lui suçant la langue sensuellement. Il avait l'esprit embrumé de plaisir, plus rien ne comptait excépté ce corps préssé contre le sien et cette bouche qu'il dévorait. Il les avait tant désiré.  
Il en était de même pour Heero. Egaré dans ce tourbillon de passion, il fit passer ses mains sous la chemise de Duo, le caressant sensuellement, le faisant gémir contre sa bouche. C'était si bon, ils en voulaient encore. Plus.   
Il s'embrassaient fougueusement, s'écartant à peine pour reprendre leurs souffles, les yeux voilés de désir et la chambre remplit de leurs gémissements. Il y avait tant d'amour dans leurs échanges, c'était tellement intense. 

En voulant toujours plus, Heero ce colla d'avantage à Duo, frottant leurs 2 corps.  
Malheureusement, ce dernier, en équilibre instable, les 2 genoux au sol, tomba et se retrouva allongé sous Heero.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Quand leur fou rire se dissipa, ils restèrent allongés, comme ils étaient. 

Sans mots, ils s'étaient compris. Ils n'allaient pas continuer, ils était aller trop vite. Après tout, ils avaient le temps.

Le japonais passait amoureusement ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant, lui soutirant des soupirs de contentements.

Duo était émerveillé par cette lueur de bonheur qui brillait dans ses yeux. Il se promit de tout faire pour qu'elle y reste à jamais.

Heero frottait affectuesement son nez contre celui de l'américain.

Heero : Duo?

Duo : Oui mon amour?

Heero : Et demain?

Duo : Demain? On sera ensemble.  
Toujours.

********************

Au même moment

Un petit blondinet surexcité : YATTA!!!!!!!!!! Ils sont enfin ensemble!!!!  
Les gars, sortez le champomy!!!!!!!!!^^

^____________________^

HAPPY END!!!!!!^^

Pitchoune :Yeaaaaaaaaaah!!! Une fic de finit!! I'm happy! Marrant, au début, il y était pas ce mini-lime^^ Qui l'a sournoisement soufflé à mon esprit????  
En tout cas, c'est tout dégoulinant, j'en suis moi-même étonnée!  
J'adore quand les perso se donnent des noms affectueux, pas vous???^^ *gagatise*

En tout cas, possibilé d'une suite?? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?? C'est vous qui voyez, je ne suis que votre humble serviteur^^

Mais please, donnez-moi votre avis!!!! **REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!** *chibi-eyes-made-in-moi*

Duo et Heero : #^___________^#

Poutoux

Pitchoune.Z

[1]: Ou "Comment ça l'auteur ne s'est pas foulée pour le titre"???


End file.
